That's up to you
by ckorkows
Summary: A S/G oneshot based after Sydney kicks Gage in Deadly situation. It's an elevator scene and is really just a piece of nice, happy reader fluff. Gage catches Sydney alone in the elevator after their 'fight'. Read and Review please!


_**Blah, Blah, Blah…disclaimers, don't own the characters, ain't sellin' it, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah… I think we all know the drill. I also don't own the dialogue from "Deadly Situation" which is in italics during Gage's mini-flashback (if it's possible to 'flashback' ten minutes). **_

_**Okay S/G lovers, this is another little one-shot featuring our favorite Junior Rangers. I have set it after the kick in Deadly Situation and it's more or less a bit of fluff…though it's fun! As always, let me know what you think by reviewing…even a single word is worth a million hits!**_

**That's Up To You…**

Gage stormed into the men's locker room rubbing his jaw, knowing that Sydney couldn't and wouldn't follow him in there. As he glared at himself in the mirrors he dropped his hand, the kick really hadn't hurt that bad, it was his ego that was hurt. For a year he had thought his partner might have felt a little more for him…something…anything. And then that kiss at the wedding!

Gage whistled through his teeth, his cocky grin returning to his face as he remembered the feeling of his partner's lips pressed hard against his. The soft curves of her lithe form as he rolled her beneath him...

His breathing became ragged, much as it had when he and Syd fought - she'd almost seemed to like the feeling of him on top of her. Gage changed quickly into his work clothes, scrubbing a light layer of his deodorant on as he re-played the scene in the gym.

_Sydney smiled coolly, her warm brown eyes speaking volumes as her voice caught, "You want me to kiss you?"_

_Gage rolled off his partner, squatting not too far away as he tried to hide his eager grin, "That's up to you…"_

His hand returned to his jaw, momentarily rubbing the non-existent bruise as he frowned. Sydney's eyes had flashed with something – disappointment maybe? - a moment before she had nailed him with her foot. The Junior Ranger's heart began to beat a little faster as he thought about his last words… was it really up to her?

Sydney stepped out of the shower and pursed her lips at her reflection. God, how could she have been such an idiot? Gage practically asked her to kiss him again and what does she do? The beautiful latina in the mirror winced as she remembered her swift retort.

"I couldn't just say no…" Sydney sighed inwardly as that annoying voice that seemed to come from her heart answered.

I didn't want to say no.

Sydney shook her head, making a face at herself in the mirror before she pushed the moment from her mind and went to get dressed. She would just forget it, forget she ever even kissed him… she had to or their partnership would never be the same.

She dressed quickly and dashed out of the locker room, hoping to escape her partner and get a taxi to the hotel. She really didn't want to deal with Gage right now… she was too embarrassed.

Gage swung through the door to the men's locker room and saw a dark blur streaking past him toward the elevator. A predatory grin crossed his face as he quickly followed his petite partner through the gym and slid into the elevator only moments before the doors dinged closed.

Sydney stared, open-mouthed, at her partner as he maneuvered his way into the empty elevator. _Great_, she thought, _what am I supposed to do now?_

Gage felt heady with excitement as he saw the nervous flash cross his partner's normally calm face a moment before it settled into a polite, yet cool, smile. The muscular man took his chances and crowded his partner closer to the corner of the elevator, slowly turning his body until he had the lady Ranger trapped between his chest and the cool metal wall of the elevator.

His voice was deep and husky, "Sydney…"

Sydney's chest heaved as she looked up into Gage's deep-blue gaze that was almost too intense; "Uh…" she was speechless as she stared into the eyes of the only man who made her heart skip a beat.

Gage cocked a sideways grin, running his fingertips along the racing pulse in his partner's long neck, "I don't want you to kiss me."

Sydney's eyes flashed again, her cheeks blushing pink as Gage curled his long fingers around the nape of her neck. They both knew that she could knock him to the ground if she wanted to, but as Sydney's heart constricted with disappointment Gage leaned in a little closer, dragging her face closer to his as he watched the myriad of emotions run amuck through his partner's dark eyes.

Sydney remained speechless, shocked and unnerved by her partner's contradictory words and actions. She didn't have long to wait as Gage's deep voice drew her out of her revere, "I want to kiss you."

Gage crushed his partner to him, possessing her mouth with his own as he captured her waist with his free hand. He felt the air rush out of her body as he slammed her against the elevator wall. He kept his eyes open, watching the surprise, anger, acceptance, and then pleasure cross his partner's beautiful face.

Sydney melted against her partner's strong chest and her eyes drifted closed only to snap open again as the elevator dinged their arrival at the parking garage. Gage drew away from Sydney for a moment to take a breath, ignoring the fact that the doors had slid open behind him. The hand that had been cupped around Sydney's neck, preventing escape, trailed up the sensual curve to cup her cheek as he lowered his head slowly toward hers.

Sydney prepared herself to be kissed again, closing her eyes as her partner drifted closer, but when she didn't feel his lips on hers she opened her eyes, cocking an eyebrow in question as anxiety and fear curled their icy fingers around her heart.

Gage smiled softly, his lips a mere whisper away from his partners, "Now. Now I want you to kiss me."

Sydney's lips curled upwards as she pressed her body up against the hard planes of her partner's body, running her hands up his chest to tangle them in the blonde hair at the base of his skull as she closed the distance between their lips. Gage's kiss had been fierce, possessive, and demanding, but Sydney had something different in mind. The soft _shluckt_ of the elevator doors sliding closed echoed around the hallow space as Sydney poured herself into the kiss. It was demanding, but it was sensual. A slow seduction of the partner she never thought she could have in this way.

Gage forgot about the ache in his jaw as he settled into the kiss, opening his mouth to his partner's probing tongue as one last thought crossed his mind. She was right - the celebration kiss had nothing on this one!

_**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the ride, this one came to me while I was watching NCIS. I love those elevator scenes. Just a gentle reminder to please review (you've already read it…), I love reading your reviews and try to return the favor. Many thanks all, it's after 2am so I'm going to pass out and I'll double-check my editing in the morning. :L)**_

_**Ckorkows**_


End file.
